Wybuchowy ślub
thumb|800px Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo! Odc. 01 - Wybuchowy ślub Przed czołówką Jawwy wraz ze swoim narzeczonym Gwidonem siedzi w różowej limuzynie. Jest tam wiele barwnych świateł w wielu kolorach tęczy. Same zaś auto jest długie - aby je zaparkować musiałobybyć miejsce parkingowe o długości takich trzech. Gwidon opowiada żarciki Jawwy, która rozkoszuje się drinkiem. - Och moja droga, ten dzień będzie wspaniały! - Zapewniał młody biznesmen. - Liczę na to, mój brunecie! - Flirtowała dziewczyna. Wtem rozległo się uderzenie o szybę i gruby głos stojącej na ulicy kościstej postaci. - Na pewno nie powrócicie ze swojego ślubu żywi! - Krzyknęła ona. - Jaww, przytul się do mnie! - Rozkazał Gwidon. - Kamerdyner jazda! Natychmiast! - Ale jest przerwa na kawę! - Oburzył się kamerdyner. - Ruszaj albo Ci nie zapłacę! - Mówił przerażony pan młody. Kamerdyner odstawił kawę i auto ruszyło jak z kopyta. Koścista postać próbowała jeszcze rzucić wybuchowy bukiet na auto, ale spudłowała. Po czołówce Ach, wiosna... Idealny czas na świętowanie urodzin lub ważnych uroczystości, na przykład ślubu. Wśród kwitnących kwiatów parkowych, uroczej rzeczki i wracających do życia drzew, pojawił się łuk weselny, biały, przystrojony kremową kokardą i kwiatami magnolii. Za ogrodzeniem miejskiego parku w Spokoville zbierali się już elegancko ubrani ludzie. Właśnie tam, wśród kwitnących kwiatów i delikatnego szelestu liści, dzisiaj miało się pobrać dwojga narzeczonych. Byli to Jawwy Dinkley, kuzynka Velmy o blond włosach oraz Gwidon Bass - przystojny biznesmen o brązowych włosach. Na ten ślub zaproszeni byli też znani nam pogromcy potworów - Tajemnicza Spółka z północy nadciągała do parku miejskiego w Spokoville. Tam wbrew pozorom toczyła się kłótnia: - Daphne, jak mogłaś zapomnieć o przystrojeniu Wehikułu Tajemnic? - Pytał Fred. - Przecież nie jeden raz mi mówiłeś, Fredziu, abym trzymała swoje ręce z dala od twojego auta, bo mam tak zadbane paznokcie, że mogłabym coś przerysować. - Tłumaczyła się Daphne. - Fred, wyluzuj! - Pocieszał Scooby. - Och, Scooby-Doo, ty zawsze jesteś takim wesołym pieskiem, mordko ty moja! - Powiedział Kudłaty tarmosząc psa po policzku. - Hi, hi, hi! To może w nagrodę dostanę Scooby-chrupkę? - Spytał Scooby. - Oj piesku, przecież zgrubniesz! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Ty jadłeś ich tysiące, a nie zgrubłeś! - Parsknął pies. - Bo widzisz, Scoob, ja uprawiam sport! - Rzekł Norville. - Och, Kudłaty, nie oszukujmy się, masz muskuły jak żonaty wróbel pięty. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wyszłabym za faceta, który nie potrafi zrobić pół przysiadu, czyli za Ciebie. - Powiedziała Velma. - A za mnie byś wyszła? - Zapytał Velmę Fred. - Chyba śnisz! - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Za to ja, Fredziu z wielką ochotą przyjęłabym oświadczyny od Ciebie! - Powiedziała Daphne przytulając się do kierowcy wana. - Och Daphne, proszę Cię, robi mi się niedobrze... - Mówił mężczyzna. - O! To już tutaj! Park miejski w Spokoville! Fred długo szukał miejsca do parkowania. Aut było dużo, a przecisnąć się było trudno. Między dwoma wanami nie zaparkowałby nawet motor, rower czy hulajnoga. Goście na ślubie byli już wszyscy i czekano tylko na Tajemniczą Spółkę. Po pół godziny jazdy tam i z powrotem Fred zauważył wolne miejsce. Wjechał tam, ale okazało się, że pod jego miejscem parkingowym był zbiornik z szambem. Ale nie było już gdzie zaparkować. Przyjaciele ruszyli w stronę Jawwy. - Och, Jawwy, moja kuzynko, wyglądasz fenomenalnie! - Powiedziała Velma przytulając się do kuzynki. - Dziękuje za te miłe słowa. Zapewne kojarzycie już Gwidona, nieraz was odwiedziliśmy! - Wskazała Jawwy na swojego narzeczonego. - Heja, Gwid! Przybyło Ci dużo muskułów! - Podbiegł do Gwidona Fred przybijając piątkę. - No siema, Fred! - Mocno klepnął Gwidon Freda w plecy. - Może i mi przybyło muskułów, ale tobie ubyło formy! - No dobra, stańcie na boku, o tu! - Jawwy uporządkowała przyjaciół. Zaczął się ślub. O dziwo, przy łuku weselnym stał urzędnik do spraw zawierania małżeństw. Gwidon i Jawwy podchodzili do miejsca, gdzie stał ten pan, na drodze dzieci rozsypywały płatki świeżych, soczysto kwitnących płatków magnolii, które swoim zapachem uwodziły. Podczas wręczania sobie obrączek doszło do dyskusji między członkami Tajemniczej Spółki: - Czy ktoś z was wie, co tamten królik kurczę robi w samochodzie? - Spytał Kudłaty wskazując szarego królika w czerwonym Ferrari. - Jest 30 stopni w cieniu! - Fakt, ja się pocę. Mój garnitur kupiłem przedwczoraj, a już cuchnie potem i jest cały mokry! - Stwierdził Fred. - Okej, możecie skończyć już tą rozmówkę? Ja wam nie przerywam w ważnych momentach, więc pozwólcie mi się skupić na ślubie mojej kuzynki! Ona teraz musi potwierdzić, czy chce spędzić z Gwidonem całe swoje przyszłe życie! - Zaprotestowała rozmowom Velma. - A właśnie takie pytanko - z kim chcielibyście spędzić resztę życia? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Scooby-chrupki, mniam, mniam, mniam... - Powiedział Scooby wyciągając Scooby-chrupki. - Hej, piesku, to jest moja miłość! - Warknął Kudłaty i rozpoczął walkę ze Scooby'm o chrupki. - Jeśli tak was to interesuje, to ja mam zamiar spędzić całe życie z nauką. Nauka jest o wszystkim i o niczym. Można z niej wyciągać wnioski i wiedzę, a teraz cisza, bo chcę się skupić na ślubie Jawwy! - Odpowiedziała z nerwami Velma. - Dla mnie sidła to siła, siła to moc, moc to przewaga, przewaga to pokonanie, a pokonanie to złapanie w sidła! - Rzekł z wielkim podekscytowaniem Fred. - A ja mogłabym całe życie spędzić tylko z moim najukochańszym Fryderykiem! - Powiedziała Daphne tuląc się do przyjaciela. - Dobrze, dobrze, zrozu... - Powiedział to Fred i zemdlał. - No i widzicie, przez te wasze ceregiele przeminął nam ślub i wszyscy odjechali już za Jawwy i Gwidonem! - Powiedziała Velma wskazując parking, na którym był tylko Wehikuł Tajemnic. - Co?! - Fred otrzeźwiał. - Musimy szybko wsiąść do naszej fury i dogonić ich! A przedtem nie było żadnego miejsca na parkingu - co za chamstwo! - Krzyknął Fred i wszyscy pobiegli do Wehikułu. Każdy usiadł na swoje miejsce a Fred tak wystartował autem, że aż się kurzyło. - Nie byłoby takiej sytuacji gdyby Kudłaty nie przerwał ślubu! - Mówiła Velma. - Ja tam byłem cicho i chcę Scooby-chrupkę! - Warknął Scoob. - Soreczki, Scooby, zostawiłam je w parku... - Skrzywiła minę Daphne. - Nie czas na kłótnie! Ja nawet nie wiem gdzie jechać! - Krzyknął Fred. - No jak to gdzie? Do parku po chrupki! - Rzekł Kudłaty. - Nie, jedziemy do domu weselnego! - Powiedziała Velma. - Ale ja nie wiem, do którego domu weselnego mam jechać! - Martwił się Fred. - Jak to baranie? Przecież w Spokoville jest jeden dom weselny - na wzgórzu Floriańskim! - Krzyknęła Velma. - Floriańska to jest brama w Krakowie! - Mówiła Daphne. - Dostanę Scooby-chrupkę? - Niepokoił się Scooby-Doo. - Dobra, dobra, dość! Mam już tego wszystkiego dosyć! - Krzyknął Fred i puścił kierownicę. - Fredi, zaraz przejedziemy tych nowożeńców! - Wskazał Kudłaty na parę nowożeńców chodzących po chodniku obok jakiegoś budynku. Mężczyzna tak się przestraszył, że gwałtownie zahamował. Gdyby nie zapięte pasy, Tajemnicza Spółka wyleciałaby przez główną szybę. Przyjaciele wybiegli z wana i Velma zaczęła przepraszać pannę młodą: - Och, niech nam państwo wybaczą! - Ależ Velmo! - Uśmiechnęła się panna młoda. Okazało się, że to Jawwy. - My tutaj na was czekaliśmy. Chyba zasnęliście na naszym ślubie. Znalazłam to na chodniku. - Wręczyła Tajemniczej Spółce Scooby-chrupki. - Dziękujemy! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie Kudłaty i Scooby zabierając Jawwy pudełko. - Och, mili chłopcy. Chodźcie do środka - za jakieś pół godzinki Magda Gessler pokroi tort! - Powiedziała Jawwy. - Magda Gessler? - Spytał pies. - Czy to ta restauratorka? - Dodał Kudłaty. - Tak, to ona! - Przytaknął Gwidon. - Och Scooby-Doo, trafiliśmy do raju! - Rzekł Norville. - Tak! - Przytaknął Scoob. Przyjaciele okrążyli nowoczesny dom weselny aż do wejścia. Był on zbudowany z nowych, ciemnobrązowych bali. Odstępy między jednym balem a drugim wynosiły dwa metry. Tyle miały też duże szyby służące za okna. O dziwo firanek było mało. Przyjaciele weszli do środka budynku. Pojawili się w holu. Był on nowocześnie przystrojony. Zamiast lamp paliły się świeczki. Za biurkiem siedziała kobieta. Miała długie, kręcone, czerwone włosy spięte niebieską przepaską. Nosiła także jasnoniebieską koszulkę z odkrytym brzuchem i dresowe, obcisłe spodnie. Chodziła w klapkach i miała makijaż permanentny. Kobieta wstała z wygodnego, czarnego fotela i podeszła do Tajemniczej Spółki. Podała im dłoń i swoim piskliwym głosem powiedziała: - Witajcie! Jestem Mirinda, właścicielka Domu Weselnego "Florian"! - Miło nam panią poznać! - Zaczęła Velma. - Z tego, co słyszałam ten dom weselny należał kiedyś do Floriana Gwoe. - Tak, masz rację kobieto! Florian założył ten dom przed laty i mieszkał w nim. Następni mieszkańcy robili zamek bądź disco lat siedemdziesiątych. Kiedy tutaj przybyłam właśnie taka dyskoteka pozostała, w sumie wyglądała bardziej na ślub, więc wpadłam na pomysł domu weselnego! - Rozgadała się życzliwa Mirinda. - Dobrze, dosyć tych rozmówek - Magda Gessler wychodzi z tortem na salę! - Zawołał przyjaciół Gwidon. - Gwid, zaczekaj chwilę! - Spojrzał na mężczyznę wrogim wzrokiem Fred. - Bo co mi zrobisz? - Podbiegł do detektywa Gwidon. - Ty nic, a ja tobie to! - Chłopak naciągnął majtki Freda. - Dobra, już tam idę. - Warknął Fred. - W sumie, Miri na nas też już jest pora! - Rzekła Daphne. - Oki doki! Wpadajcie kiedy chcecie, maluchy! - Zawołała optymistycznie Mirinda. Przyjaciele weszli na salę. Gwidon i Fred podbiegli do Magdy Gessler aby pomóc jej w pchaniu aż metrowego tortu. Naprawdę w tym domu weselnym było pięknie - jasnobrązowy kolor bali idealnie komponował się z ciepłym światłem żyrandoli na świece. Na scenie ustawione były głośniki, w ogóle sama scena była trochę wyżej położona od reszty sali. Przy oknach były poustawiane stoliki nakryte białym obrusem. Wyła tam trzypiętrowa taca z owocami, piciem i słodkościami. Widelce i noże też były przygotowane. Obok wejścia do kuchni rozciągał się piękny, szwedzki stół z czekoladową fontanną, gdzie od razu rzucili się Kudłaty i Scooby. Daphne, Velma i Jawwy usiadły na małej, zbitej z brzozowych desek ławeczce. Pięknisia zaczęła wypytywać pannę młodą: - Wiesz, co? - Mówiła Daphne. - Zastanawiam się, skąd masz takie dziwne, niezwykłe imię! - To wszystko zaczęło się przed laty. - Opowiadała Jawwy. - Rodzice chcieli mnie nazwać Verma. Wszystkie plany się zepsuły, kiedy urodziła się moja kuzynka - ciocia Angie nazwała ją Velma, a to bez sensu, aby dwie osoby z rodziny miały takie same imiona. Więc rodzice wzięli pierwsze lepsze imię. - Tak, ciocia Tereska wzięła imię naszego pradziadka, Jaww Dinkley'a. - Dodała Velma. - O mamciu! Czy nie smutno Ci czasem na myśl o pradziadku? Musisz często nim myśleć, skoro masz imię po nim. - Zesmutniała Daphne. - Spokojnie, Jaww jeszcze żyje! - Uśmiechnęła się Jawwy. - Proszę państwa! - Zaczęła mówić przez mikrofon Magda Gessler, która nareszcie wepchała wraz z Fredem i Gwidonem tort na środek sali. - Jak pewnie państwo wiedzą, jestem słynną restauratorką, Magdą Gessler. Wiem, że państwo byli trochę zniecierpliwieni oczekiwaniem na posiłek, ale tutejsi kucharze muszą jeszcze sporo się nauczyć. To nam śmietana skisła, mleko się rozgotowało, produkty były przeterminowane, ale udałam się do sklepu, kupiłam odpowiednie składniki i przyrządziłam tort, którym państwo mogą się teraz delektować! Zapraszam wszystkich na tort! Kiedy wszystkie 862 kawałki trafiły na talerze, ludzie zaczęli zajadać się tymi pysznościami. W końcu pewien pies wraz z właścicielem podeszli do pani Magdy. - O kurczę, pani Magdo, ten tort jest kurczę przepyszny! Co pani do niego dodała? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Pychotka! - Oblizał się Scooby. - No wiecie, tort jak tort weselny, dodaliśmy mleko, śmietanę, cukier puder, bitą śmietanę, truskawki, jagody, czernice, rum... - Mówiła Gesslerka. - Rum?! - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Tak! - Przytaknęła Magda. - Scooby, wypluj to natychmiast! Masz dopiero szesnaście lat! - Spanikował Kudłaty. - Mam szesnaście ludzkich, ale sto dwadzieścia trzy lata psie! - Warknął Scoob. - Dobra, nieważne - trzeba ostrzec niepełnoletnie dziewczyny, czyli kurczę Velmę i Daph! - Jeszcze bardziej spanikował Kudłaty. - Idziemy, piesku! - Velmo, Daphne! - Krzyczał Scooby. - Tak? - Spytała Daphne. - Nie jedzcie tego ciasta! - Krzyknął Kudłaty wyrywając dziewczętom talerze z rąk. - Co wy wyprawiacie? - Zdenerwowała się Velma. - W tym cieście jest rum! - Ostrzegł pies. - Dokładnie, a wy nie jesteście pełnoletnie! - Dodał Kudłaty. Nagle, w rozległej sali weselnej zgasły światła i świec, jak i te elektryczne. Na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno, więc światło nie wpadało do sali. Ludzie zaczęli panikować, wpadać w stoliki i tak dalej. Scooby i Kudłaty wbiegli pod szwedzki stół. Zaś na scenie pojawiła się koścista postać, na którą padła smuga światła. Kościotrup płci żeńskiej, ubrany w suknię ślubną i z pozawijanymi lokami rzekł do publiczności przez mikrofon: - Jestem Frida, a skoro swój ślub zamiast z mężem spędziłam w oborze, to związku małżeńskiego nikt już zawarć nie może! - Zrymowała kościotrupka i w publikę zaczęła rzucać wybuchającymi bukietami kwiatów. Fred i Gwidon wzięli dziewczyny na ramiona i pobiegli tam, gdzie znajduje się biuro Mirindy. Publika zaś szalała w ciemnościach, a Magda Gessler zniknęła bez śladu. - Pieseczku, wiesz co? Ta Frida-dida jakkolwiek by szukała, to i tak nas nie znajdzie! - Powiedział do pieszczocha Kudłaty. - Tak! - Przytaknął Scooby, który nagle zawył i uderzył głową o stół. - Co się stało piesku? - Spytał Norville obracając się za siebie. Tam był... Kamerdyner z elektryzującą czaszką! - Wiać! - Wystraszył się Scooby-Doo. Wraz z Kudłatym wybiegł spod stołu, a za nimi ruszył ten kościotrup. Frida też pobiegła za nimi. - Szybko, piesku! Do Wehikułu Tajemnic! - Zarządził Kudłaty. Przyjaciele szybko i zwinnie wskoczyli do Wehikułu Tajemnic niszcząc okno sali ślubnej i wana Freda. - Kamerdyner! Dawaj czaszkowystrzeliwywator! - Wrzasnęła Frida. Kudłaty odjechał od okna autem. Zdziwił się także, kiedy w ich aucie zobaczył tego samego królika co wcześniej w Ferrari. Ale co to? Frida wyjechała swoim autem, czaszkowystrzeliwywatorem! Kudłaty ruszył ze zbocza - jechał po stromej drodze. Kościotrupka z innego auta rzucała wybuchowymi bukietami, które miały eksplodować w aucie Tajemniczej Spółki. Scooby-Doo wykazał się swoją zwinnością i odrzucał bukiety w stronę czaszkowystrzeliwywatora, lecz niestety nie trafiał. Kiedy nareszcie uderzył, auto Fridy wyleciało w powietrze i wylądowało przed Wehikułem Tajemnic. A że czaszkowystrzeliwywator nie miał hamulców, kamerdyner nie mógł go zatrzymać i pędził ze swoją panią po stromym zboczu, zaś Kudłaty zawrócił auto i pojechał w stronę sali weselnej. - A niech was, wścibskie małolaty! - Krzyknęła Frida. Kudłaty i Scooby bezpiecznie dojechali do sali balowej, wysiedli z auta i pobiegli w stronę przyjaciół. - Kochani, jesteśmy! - Podbiegł z wesołą nowiną Kudłaty. - Żyjemy! - Przytaknął Scooby. - Tak się o was martwiliśmy! - Powiedziała Daphne wraz z Velmą. - A Wehikuł jest cały? Nie widziałem go na parkingu! - Rozpoczął śledztwo Fred. - Wiesz... - Milczał Kudłaty. - Zniszczyliście go?! - Pytał ze smutkiem Fred. - Nie pójdę to sprawdzić. - Lepiej nie! - Powiedział Scooby-Doo. - No pięknie! Zniszczyliście szybę! - Zaczął denerwować się na chłopców Fred. - Fred, a co do Ciebie, muszę coś oznajmić chłopcom! - Powiedziała Velma. - Tylko im tego nie mów, proszę! - Błagał Fred. - Powiem im, jeśli nie przestaniesz denerwować się na nich! - Postawiła warunek Velma. - Ani mi się śni! - Rzekł zdenerwowany Fred. - Chłopcy! - Velma zwróciła się do Scooby'ego i Kudłatego. - Szkoda, że nie widzieliście, jak Daphne zaczęła całować Freda! Był świetny ubaw! - Och, i czar prysł... - Zasmucił się Fred, do którego przytuliła się Daphne, a Kudłaty i Scooby wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Jednak mnie interesuje jedno - co miała na myśli Frida mówiąc: "Skoro swój ślub zamiast z mężem spędziłam w oborze, to związku małżeńskiego nikt już zawarć nie może!"? - Myślała Velma. - Och, ja wiem, złotko! - Przybiegła do przyjaciół Mirinda. - Kiedyś, właśnie w tym domu weselnym cichy ślub urządziła niejaka Frida Watterson i Harry Chupcahe. Kiedy mężczyzna miał powiedzieć "Tak", uciekł wyskakując przez okno. Biedna Frida, w płaczu pobiegła z do pobliskiej obory pana Sthepf'a McConsole'a i zapłakała się tam na śmierć. Następnego dnia McConsloe znalazł tam ciało kobiety. - A skąd ty to wiesz? - Spytała Daphne. - Bo pracowałam już tutaj, ale to jest pierwszy ślub, na którym straszy Frida. - Odpowiedziała Mirinda. - Co jak co, ale przeszukując auto ze Scooby'm znaleźliśmy to! - Kudłaty podał Velmie wizytówkę. - O rety! - Rzekła Velma. - To przecież wizytówka domu weselnego! - Powiedziała nie widząc, że Mirinda szybko wyszła z sali ślubnej. - Gdzie ją znaleźliście? - Obok takiej małej ryski z tyłu Wehikułu. - Powiedział Scooby-Doo. - Co?! - Krzyknął Fred. - Rysa? Idę to sprawdzić. - Fredrick podszedł za auto. - Ależ Fredi, nawet nie widać tego czegoś, no chyba że spojrzysz przez szkło powiększające... To tylko mała ryska! - Uspokajała Velma. - Mała ryska?! Mała ryska?! To nie jest mała ryska!!! - Krzyknął Fred. - Bo wiesz, Velmo, dla Freda maciupeńka ryska w Wehikule Tajemnic to poważne uszkodzenie auta, które wymaga natychmiastowej interwencji, prawda, złociutki? - Wytłumaczyła Velmie Daphne, która tuliła się do Freda. - Tak. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Ale czas pomyśleć nad rozwiązaniem tej zagadki. Czas się rozdzielić! Velma i Daphne pójdą przeszukać biuro Mirindy, a ja, Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo przeszukamy kuchnię - Magda mogła zostawić tam jakiś ślad! - Fred, dlaczego nie pójdziesz z nami? - Spytała zasmucona Daphne. - Bo ciągle byłbym tam całowany przez Ciebie, a wcale sobie tego nie życzę! - Odpowiedział Fred. - No dobra, Daphne, chodźmy już! - Upomniała przyjaciółkę Velma. - Ale ja... - Zaczęła mówić Daphne, lecz Velma wciągnęła ją za drzwi biura. - Kierunek kuchnia! - Krzyknął wygłodniały Scooby. - Właśnie, jestem głodny po kierowaniu autem, Fredi! - Odezwał się Kudłaty. - Spoko, już ruszamy w stronę kuchni! - Uspokoił kolegów Fred. Kiedy przyjaciele doszli do drzwi, Fred je otworzył. Przed przyjaciółmi ukazał się obraz idealnej kuchni - czyściuteńkiej, bialuteńkiej, przepięknej, restauracyjnej kuchni. Oczywiście Kudłaty i Scooby ruszyli na podbój pomieszczenia, ale zatrzymało ich jakieś płótno. - Kurczę, co to jest? - Zdziwił się oszołomiony Kudłaty. - Jedzonko! - Marudził Scooby. - Chwileczkę! - Fred podszedł do pola siłowego i zerwał je. - To tylko płótno z nadrukiem kuchni, a tutaj znajduje się coś przypominającego disco-wesele lat siedemdziesiątych! Przyjaciele weszli do pomieszczenia. Nagle z sali weselnej wybiegła Frida ze swoim kamerdynerem i rozwaliła ścianę. Rozpoczyna się pościg do muzyki Volver a Comenzar. Po tym jak Frida rozwaliła ścianę, przyjaciele zobaczyli, że znajdują się nad przepaścią. Jedyna droga, aby przedostać się dalej to cienka linka. Fred podnosi z podłogi trzy serpentyny i rozdziela pomiędzy przyjaciół, którzy zjeżdżają dalej. Frida zaś posługuje się w tej sprawie swoimi bukietami. Aby zwolnić kościotrupkę, Fred niszczy dziwne obracaki na ziemi. Dalej zaś jest trampolina na sprężyny. Przyjaciele tam wskoczyli, ale Frida rzuciła tam swój bukiet. Zanim on wybuchł, mężczyźni przeskoczyli na kolejną część podłogi. Pobiegli aż do obracaka, z którego mogli spaść na ostre kolce. Zmarła już ich dogoniła i bukiet w ich stronę rzuciła. Przyjaciele odskoczyli i chwycili się balonów, które poleciały pod sufit. Frida też z nich skorzystała i już miała zaatakować, kiedy mężczyźni puścili się balonów i wpadli na wystrzeliwującą czaszkę. Ta podrzuciła ich aż do czaszkowej windy. Z niej wybiegli na kolejną przeszkodę - trzeba było skakać po otwartych czaszkach. Kiedy wskoczyli na przedostatnią spojrzeli za siebie - Frida, która wchodziła na pierwszą czaszkę wyglądała, jakby była zrobiona z materiałów takich jak drewno. Fred, Kudłaty i Scooby wyglądali jak zrobieni z gąbki, ale wskoczyli na ostatnią czaszkę, która wystrzeliła ich do góry na kolejny kawałek podłogi. Musieli wtedy skakać na sprężynowych trampolinach. Frida ich dogoniła na ostatniej i wtedy wszyscy wskoczyli na most. Biegli przed siebie, wskoczyli na wystrzeliwujące czaszki i wpadli na podłogę z kamienia, która się kończyła. Aby lepiej zrozumieć, o co chodzi, obejrzyj to do minuty 20:40. Pościg i muzyka się kończą Przyjaciele byli już w ślepym zaułku. Frida i jej kamerdyner mieli zepchnąć ich w bezdenną przepaść, do wody. Lecz nagle nadbiegły Velma i Daphne, które uderzyły wrogów tak, że sami wpadli do tej wody. A dokładnie chwycili się czegoś i ruszyli gdzieś jakimś przejściem. Woda z niewyjaśnionych powodów zaczęła elektryzować - koło niej latało sporo energii elektrycznej. - Velma! Daphne! - Krzyknął Scooby. - Jak nas znalazłyście? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Chciałyśmy zobaczyć jak wam idzie szukanie poszlak, ale z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn za drzwiami nie było ani kuchni, ani was. W ścianę przy wejściu wbity był ten nóż. - Dziewczyna podała nóż chłopcom, a Scooby go oblizał. - Czemu to zrobiłeś Scoob? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Mogłeś sobie przeciąć język! - Tort! - Odpowiedział pies. - Tort? - Zdziwił się Fred. - To zapewne nóż Gesslerki, przecież ona kroiła tort! - Ale po co chciałaby nas zabić? - Spytała Daphne. - Coś czuję, że ktoś sfałszował dowody. - Rozpoczęła rozumowanie Velma. - Widzicie tą szarą, kamienną ścianę? - Tak, a co? - Zadał pytanie Fred. - A to, że macie się odsunąć! - Krzyknęła Velma rzucając nożem w ścianę. Runęła ona tak, że utworzyła most i przejście do ciemności. - O mamciu! - Wykrzyknęła Daphne. - Nie wiem, czemu tu się dziwić! - Rzekł Kudłaty. - Patrzcie! - Kontynuowała Daphne nie zwracając uwagi na kolegę. - Tam leży welon ślubny! - Racja! Dokładnie taki sam miała Jawwy na ślubie! - Zauważył Fred. - Ślub się skończył, a piekło zaczęło. Na dodatek z was powstanie sypki mak! - Powiedziała Frida, która nadjechała na swoim czaszkospychaczu. - Uciekajmy! - Zarządził Fred. Przyjaciele wiali tą samą drogą, którą przyszli. Ścigała ich Frida i jej kamerdyner w czaszkospychaczu. Był to ogromny pojazd. Wyglądał jak kości zmarłego, ogromnego zwierzęcia, który zamiast nóg miał koła. Wreszcie wszyscy wbiegli do sali bankietowej. Jawwy z przerażenia wskoczyła Gwidonowi na ramiona. Królik spokojnie wskakiwał z auta do auta. W sali weselnej rozpoczęła się panika. - Już po was! - Groziła gościom Frida rzucając gdzie się da wybuchowe bukiety. - Rau! - Wykrzyknął Scooby wybiegając spod stołu. Frida rzuciła za stolik swój bukiet, który wybuchł. Micha ponczu leżącego tam wylała się właśnie na... akumulator czaszkospychacza, który przestał działać a kościotrupka i jej kamerdyner wypadli przed pojazd. Na czas podbiegł do nich Scooby i związał liną z białych obrusów. - Przepuśćcie mnie! - Rozkazywała w tłumie Jawwy, aż przedostała się pod winowajców. - Kto śmiał zniszczyć mi wesele?! - Och, kuzynko, przecież nikt nie chciał Ci go zniszczyć, ponieważ to są zwykłe roboty! - Powiedziała Velma bez problemu urywając głowę Fridy, z której wystawały kable. - To wyjaśnia naelektryzowaną wodę przy upadku Fridy do niej. Co prawda tam nie wpadła, ale mógł jej wylecieć jakiś procesor! - Ktoś musiał mieć motyw, aby sterować Fridą. Na wizytówce domu weselnego była jego historia i różne zdarzenia, a Mirinda nie mogłaby wykurzyć z domu weselnego gości, bo straciłaby pieniądze! - Mówił Fred. - Nóż Magdy Gessler to była podpucha, która miała nas zbić na niewłaściwy trop. Ktoś sterujący kościotrupką nie miał zamiaru nas zabić, chodziło o zostawienie tropu. - Tłumaczyła Daphne. - A królik, który chodził po autach, tulił się do mojej kuzynki, kiedy ostatnio u niej byłam! - Oskarżyła Velma Jawwy. - Czy sądzisz, że to ja? Po co miałabym to robić? - Spytała Jawwy. - Ślub sporo kosztuje, a nadrobić pieniądze po nim jest trudno, więc najlepiej nauczyć królika kraść i wypuścić go, aby okradał gości! Bo tak czy siak, ten panel sterowniczy pod rękawem twojej sukni ślubnej musi służyć do sterowania Fridą! - Velma odsłoniła rękaw kuzynki. Rzeczywiście, był tam panel dotykowy. Goście schwytali Jawwy i Gwidona. Jakiś czas później przyjechała policja i zabrała ze sobą nowożeńców. - I wszystko by nam się udało, gdyby nie moja wścibska kuzynka i jej kumple! - Krzyknęła panna młoda. Goście ucztowali bez młodej pary. Świetnie się bez nich bawili, a Magda Gessler pokazała, kto rządzi w dziedzinie kulinarii i tańca. Fred załatwił Mirindzie majstra, który naprawi wszelkie wyrządzone szkody podczas ślubu. Kudłaty i Scooby jedli i pili to, co najlepsze. Daphne patrzyła tylko, gdzieby tu pocałować swojego ukochanego. Velma zaś siedziała w smutku na ławce i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że jej kuzynka była tą złą. Po imprezce przyjaciele wracali do domów Wehikułem Tajemnic. Wszystkich miał odwieźć Kudłaty, bo Fred trochę się opił. Velma zaczęła zaś dyskusję: - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że moja kuzynka okazała się być złą. - No kurczę, chyba musisz sobie znaleźć inną kuzynkę! - Powiedział Kudłaty, który nie ogarnia związków w rodzinie. - Nie da się znaleźć kuzynki! - Mówiła Velma. - To tak, jakbym szukała ciotki! - Przecież można mieć przyszywaną ciocię! - Mówił nietrzeźwy Fred. - Velmo, wyluzuj! Przecież wszystko z czasem się ułoży! Zobaczysz! - Pocieszała przyjaciółkę Daphne. - Tak! - Przytaknął Scooby. - Wiecie co? Dziękuje wam, że jesteście tacy pomocni! - Powiedziała to przyjaciołom z całego serca. - Scooby-Dooby-Doo! - Zawył radośnie Scooby w tej okoliczności. Podejrzani i sprawcy Postacie *Tajemnicza Spółka: Wszyscy Członkowie *Jawwy Dinkley *Gwidon Bass *Kamerdyner Gwidona i Jawwy *Magda Gessler *Mirinda *Angie Dinkley (wspomniana przez Jawwy) *Teresa Dinkley (wspomniana przez Velmę) *Jaww Dinkley (wspomniany przez Velmę) *Florian Gwoe (wspomniany przez Velmę i Mirindę) *Kucharze (wspomnieni przez Magdę) *Frida Watterson (wspomniana przez Mirindę) *Harry Chupcahe (wspomniany przez Mirindę) *Stepf McConsole (wspomniany przez Mirindę) *Kościotrupka Frida *Kościotrup kamerdyner z elektryzującą czaszką Poszlaki *Królik w różnych autach *Wizytówka domu weselnego "Florian" *Dziwnie naelektryzowana woda *Nóż Magdy Gessler Ciekawostki *Odcinek wzorowany jest na poziomach Ślubu w grze Little Big Planet. *Wybuchowe bukiety, które są używane przez Fridę, pochodzą z gry Scooby-Doo i nawiedzone bagno. Frida przypomina zaś wyglądem zawodzącą wdowę. Galeria Daphne WybuchowyŚlub.png Velma WybuchowyŚlub.png Fred WybuchowyŚlub.png Kudłaty WybuchowyŚlub.png Scooby-Doo WybuchowyŚlub.png Kategoria:Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo!